Problem: A right cylinder with a base radius of 3 units is inscribed in a sphere of radius 5 units. The total volume, in cubic units, of the space inside the sphere and outside the cylinder is $W\pi$.  Find $W$, as a common fraction.
To begin, we need to visualize the cylinder inscribed in the sphere.  We can draw the cylinder as shown: [asy]
size(150);
draw((0,0)--(6,0)--(6,8)--(0,8)--cycle,linewidth(.7));
draw((0,8)--(6,0),linewidth(.7));
draw((0,0)..(3,-1.5)..(6,0),linewidth(.7));
draw((0,0)..(3,1.5)..(6,0),linewidth(.7));
draw((0,8)..(3,9.5)..(6,8),linewidth(.7));
draw((0,8)..(3,6.5)..(6,8),linewidth(.7));
label("6",(3,8),N);
label("10",(3,4),NE);
[/asy] A diagonal drawn in the cylinder will have length 10, which is the diameter of the sphere.  We can see that a 6-8-10 right triangle is formed by the height of the cylinder, the diameter of the sphere, and the diameter of the base of the cylinder.  Now that we know the height of the cylinder, we have everything we need to compute the desired volume: $$V_{sphere}=\frac{4}{3} \pi r^3=\frac{4}{3}\cdot \pi\cdot 5^3=\frac{500\pi}{3}$$$$V_{cylinder}=\pi r^2\cdot h=\pi \cdot 3^2\cdot 8=72\pi .$$The volume inside the sphere and outside the cylinder is the difference of the above values: $$V_{sphere}-V_{cylinder}=\frac{500\pi}{3}-72\pi =\frac{500\pi-216\pi}{3}=\boxed{\frac{284}{3}}\pi .$$